300
by Roxius
Summary: My 300th fic! It's not nearly as great of a fic I had planned for this occasion, but oh well! It's shoujo ai and that's good enough for me! KeiXRika shoujo ai, yuri. Please R & R and don't hate me for writing something so dumb!


'Chocolate skin...Chocolate skin...Chocolate skin...Chocolate skin...Argh!'

Kei Enomoto sat up in her desk and scowled. Completely ignoring her teacher and his lengthy teachings, the mature-looking blonde girl cursed herself for thinking of HER again. 'This is the fifth time today in the last four weeks that I lost control like this!' she thought furiously, 'Why do I have to think of that girl now...especially since me and Kusuda have just become a couple?'

The girl Kei was daydreaming about was none other than Rika Dobashi, one of the more prettier girls in her class. With short wavy black hair and an amazing athlete body, Rika was quite a catch. One of her most noticable features though was her dark skin, which reminded Kei of chocolate. Just thinking about her made Kei feel hungry...

'Argh! I can't think about another girl like that! It's just...it's just wrong!' Kei chastised herself and quickly asked to go to the bathroom. As soon as she was excused from the classroom, Kei ran down the hall with all her might, her mind still reeling with thoughts of Rika in various clothing, including a swimsuit and lingerie.

'Stop it! Please stop it! This can't be true! I can't really be...'

Kei slammed the bathroom door open and walked in front of one of the overhanging mirrors by the sink. Starring at her own reflection, Kei thought of one thing and one thing only: Rika Dobashi. She thought about how they always hung out together, always joked around, always walking home together...

Kei struggled to keep herself from crying out as more and more thoughts of Rika and her beautiful body surged into her mind. 'It's too much...it's too much...please...I can't possibly be like that...I can't possibly...' Tears were pouring down her face now. A smile of disbelief was also present, stretching out her cheek bones.

'I...I can't...this has to be a dream...I love Kusuda, right? I love...I love...' Before Kei could finish trying to convince herself, she pictured Rika lying on her bed, naked and groaning out in ecstacy as she fondled herself...

Sliding down onto her knees, Kei cupped her face in her hands and broke out into powerful sobs. Somehow...it had gotten to this point. Now, Kei couldn't lie to herself anymore. She knew who she really loved...

'I...I'm a lesbian...I love...I love Rika Dobashi...'

* * *

Later that day, after kissing Kusuda (feeling guilty all the while) goodbye, Kei rushed home, ran up to her room, and pulled out her cellphone. Her chest rose up and down as she breathed heavily from all her running back and forth. 

Staring nervously at the small, palm-sized device in her hands, Kei thought, 'Ergh...can I really do this? How can I just call up one of my best friends, who happens to be a girl, and tell her I love her? It's madness! What makes this all even worse is that I already have a boyfriend. What if she thinks it's all a mean prank or something? What if she doesn't accept my feelings? Or...what if she IS gay, but she's interested in another girl? Oh, shit...so many things can go wrong...Everything's going too fast...'

Taking in a deep breath, Kei decided to risk it all. After plugging in the phone number and waiting a few seconds, Rika Dobashi finally picked up.

"...Hello?" she asked in a voice that seemed to now send shivers up Kei's spine.

Taking another deep breath, Kei said, "...H-Hi, Rika. It's me...Kei. I really need to talk to you about something. Is that okay?"

If she listened close enough, Kei could hear Rika breathing heavily. 'She must have been working out when I called her...' Kei thought, and the vision of a sweaty Rika in a filmsy white T-shirt gave her a strange sensation tingling between her legs. Shaking her head furiously, Kei went back to focusing on the task at hand.

"...So, what do you want to talk about?" Rika asked, having now idea how badly Kei wants to fuck her right now. Closing her eyes and focusing her courage, she could feel her cheeks flush and her heart pound violently inside her chest. Without another second to waste, Kei held the phone up to her mouth and cried:

"I-I LOVE YOU!"


End file.
